


Sender: unknown.

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Imagine you start receiving books with erotic poems out of nowhere, anonymously. At first you’re a little hesitant to go with it. You don’t know what to think of it. Eventually, you start reading and looking forward to receiving a new book. You have no idea who is behind all this, but you find yourself being oddly intrigued by it all. After days of wondering who it is, he finally reveals himself. It’s Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on imagine from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

It all started out as a normal day. Faye woke up before the alarm went off and got ready for her day. Washing up, she looked at herself in the mirror. Green eyes quickly scanned her face and body. Her long raven black hair got completely messed up at night. As always. Luckily, it was a quick fix. Back in her room she picked out her outfit and got dressed. Jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, socks. Comfy. Walking into the kitchen, she turned on the radio and had breakfast. Looking outside, she smiled. She loved sunny days like this. While listening to the news and weather report, she finished having breakfast and started preparing lunch. Filling up her bag with lunch, a snack and her water bottle, she was ready to leave. Putting on her sneakers, she grabbed her bag, turned off the radio and went on her way to work. Parking her car, she looked at the building she would be spending her day at. An outsider would think it was just an normal office building. To Faye it was a place where she and her colleagues created a window to the world for people. ‘Live it! Magazine.’ was made for dreamers, by dreamers. Walking in, she took an elevator and waited for it to take her to the fifth floor. Getting out, she started making the trip to her office. Sitting down at her desk, she scanned the other offices. Sensing the excited atmosphere, she smiled. New month, new issue to put together. They would start with a meeting to listen to everyone’s ideas and to plan everything. After that they would be spending the next weeks writing and editing their articles to get everything ready for the release. A last meeting to check if everyone did their tasks and that was it. A new issue of ‘Live it! Magazine.’ would reach readers from all different kinds of places. Faye loved her job. 

As the editor of the Trip & Travel Department, Faye got to go on trips and travel the world. Every month, she would go on a daytrip in the city, a national weekend trip and an international week trip. She loved discovering new places, meeting new people and trying new foods. In the few years she had been part of this team, she had seen so many interesting places and met so many amazing people, making her excited to pick new trips every month. Faye had three maps hanging on the wall of her office. She always started with adding pins to places she was interested in visiting. She would end up with three options per map, going with one option and leaving the other two for the next months. From then on, she would start planning her trips. She would start researching by reading travel guides, visiting websites and contacting people. After that, she would go on her trips. Getting pictures, taking notes all day long, gathering information. In between trips, she would spend days at her office writing and editing her articles. She would have meetings to evaluate her progress and make long days. It was exhausting, but it was worth it. She would end up with articles that made people dream of making these trips themselves. That’s all she wanted. That’s all she ever wanted. She loved to travel and wanted to share her experiences. After starting a travel blog and posting little articles of her trips on it, she knew this is what she wanted to do in the future. That’s why she studied tourism and journalism. Her years at college weren’t easy. Long days, sleepless nights and a lot of stress made her wanting to quit many times, but she didn’t. And she was happy she didn’t. She got an internship at ‘Live it! Magazine’ and gave it her all. She wanted this job. 

And here she was. Sitting in her office, ready to get started on a new issue. All she had to do was wait for the meetings to start. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long. Meetings like this always took a few hours. By the time everyone shared their ideas, it was time for lunch. Faye loved having a little talk with her colleagues. They didn’t get to talk a lot while writing and editing articles, so lunch was a perfect time to do that. After lunch, it was time to pick her trips for that month. Looking at her maps, Faye started adding pins. She still had a pin on every map, so it was time to add new pins to them. She always found new things she wanted to do and new places she wanted to visit in different ways. Reading newspapers, watching television, listening to the radio, having a little talk with friends and family. It was easy that way. As she was finished with adding new pins, she started picking which options she would go with this month. This was the hardest part. She had to think of tickets she would need to buy, bookings that had to be made, preparations that needed to be done. If she ended up being too late or not prepared, there would be no articles. Luckily, she knew where to check all these things. A few quick searches on websites and phone calls later, Faye knew which options she was going with. By the time she was done with that, it was time for their next meeting. As everything was planned, everyone knew what to do and got started. For Faye, this was the end of her day at work. 

She wasn’t done for the day, though. First thing to do was to visit the travel agency. Faye needed to know what they had to offer for her weekend trip and week trip. Flight, hotel, excursions. She would have a look at it at home before making any decisions. As a travel reviewer, Faye had travelled with a lot of different agencies, so she knew which one to pick for which trip. She would want cheap flights and hotels, but she wanted comfort and quality too. This is what her readers wanted. Since they knew Faye, they knew what she was looking for. Visits always took up quite a long time, as Faye needed information on a few trips. They would plan her trips in different ways, giving her a few options. They would give her catalogues with tips, pictures, descriptions and plenty of information. Faye always travelled by plane as it was the fastest way to get there, but she provided information on different ways of travel in her articles too. Boat, train, car, bus. Faye loved nature, architecture and food. She would always do things that interested her, but she knew that not everyone liked these things. That’s why she had catalogues with plenty of information on different interesting things. It was a lot of work, but if she wanted all of her readers to find the information they needed, she would have to do it. 

Next thing to do was to visit the library. Faye loved this part of her job. If you wanted to find information on any topic, this was the place to be. Faye was a frequent visitor, and not just because of her job. She loved books. She loved to read. It was a perfect way to escape reality. She loved scanning through shelves to find new writers and series to read. Faye’s genre of choice was detective/mystery and fantasy. She had read plenty of books like this and was always looking for new writers in this genre. If she found a series she really liked, she would want to have it. Luckily, there was still plenty of space in her book shelves for that. Faye would always start her visit by checking the informative books section. Scanning through the shelves, she picked out a few travel guides and books on the cities she would visit on her trips. Travel guides always had maps, lists with things to visit and do, a little history on the city and random information. Books were perfect to find information on history and culture. Sitting down at a desk, she started her research. Flipping pages in books, she scanned through the texts. Faye loved discovering new facts she never knew. This is what made doing research fun. Writing down interesting things on a notebook, Faye gathered all the information she wanted to put in her article. Having picked out a few books, she wanted the information she found to check out. If not, she wouldn’t use it. Putting the books back after checking them, Faye had a quick look at the travel guides. She would check the publishing date, since she wanted the most recent information and maps. Travel guides needed to be easy to find things in. Travelers of all kinds would use them, so that’s why Faye checked this. She always recommended a few of them in her articles. 

Putting a few travel guides back, she put everything in her bag and went on her way to the novels section. Scanning through the shelves, Faye quickly found an interesting book. Reading the back cover, she smiled. Having read plenty of books like this, she loved finding writers who came up with a completely new story that didn’t remind her of anything she had read before. This was a book like this. As she started reading it on her way to a check-out desk, Faye got completely lost in its story. She wasn’t looking where she was going at all and didn’t see him. Bumping into this stranger, Faye yelped and dropped her book. Snapping out of it, she finally noticed him. He didn’t say a word as he looked at her. Looking at him, Faye started apologizing. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and I didn’t notice you.” she said. “It’s okay. This my fault too.” he said with a smile. “I’m so sorry.” Faye whispered as she started blushing. Picking up their books, he handed her the book she dropped. Taking it from him, she looked at him with a little smile. Going their separate ways, Faye made it to the check-out desk. On her way home, she realized she was still blushing. She didn’t know why. She had bumped into strangers before and it always ended like this. She would never see him again and she would forget that it ever happened. 

Little did she know that this would end differently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you start receiving books with erotic poems out of nowhere, anonymously. At first you’re a little hesitant to go with it. You don’t know what to think of it. Eventually, you start reading and looking forward to receiving a new book. You have no idea who is behind all this, but you find yourself being oddly intrigued by it all. After days of wondering who it is, he finally reveals himself. It’s Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on imagine from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

Faye loved taking the bus. It was an easy way to travel to places in cities and you got to have a little talk with your friends. She was on her way for a daytrip and as always, Alexis was joining her. Every picture in Faye’s articles was a photo taken by Alexis. Watching her as she was checking her camera, Faye smiled. Alexis was her closest friend. They grew up together and had been friends forever. That would never change. Hopefully. Faye wouldn’t know what her life would be like without Alexis. She was always there. Primary school, high school, college, working life. Alexis was her roommate too. They started renting an apartment in college and stayed roommates after graduating. Waking up, Alexis was there. Going to sleep, Alexis was there. On trips, Alexis was there. She was a photographer who loved to travel and see new things, so she was the perfect friend to go on trips with. As they got off of the bus, Faye scanned the streets. They were on their way to a park. A new park. Faye loved nature and going on walks. A park was perfect for that. And since it was spring, there would be colorful flowers and trees everywhere. It was a sunny day and Faye was excited to start her daytrip.

Walking into the park, Faye didn’t know where to start. Luckily, there was a map. It showed the different parts of the park and Faye was pleasantly surprised to see that it was extensive. There were different routes to take, depending on what parts you wanted to see and how far you wanted to walk. Faye and Alexis picked to longest one, as they wanted to see every part of the park. They wanted to enjoy this park and they would spend quite a while exploring it. On their walk, Alexis would take photos of things and Faye would take notes. Everywhere she looked, she found interesting things to put in her article. The ponds were home to birds and fish. There was a wide variety of flowers and trees to be found at the park. They carefully picked out which kinds to plant where, making sure the park would be colorful all year round. Faye loved it. As they finished their walk, it was time for dinner. Faye had found a little restaurant she wanted to try and Alexis just followed. Faye would always pick places to eat that served different kinds of food, making it easy for anyone to find something they liked. Having dinner, Alexis and Faye just had a little talk. Having complete different jobs, it was easy to start new conversations. Alexis was a bartender at a club. She loved going out. She had free days and long nights, but she enjoyed every second of it. Since she started working at night, she always made dinner. On a day off, Faye would take over from her. Dining out like this was fun and a way to discover new kinds of food they liked. A lot of things they cooked at home were dishes they had tried in restaurants on trips.

Faye and Alexis were alike in a lot of ways, but still had their differences. Faye was a morning person, Alexis was a night person. Their jobs were a perfect example of that. Faye was an introvert, Alexis was an extravert. Dealing with situations and making friends was a completely different thing to them. Faye had no self-esteem at all, Alexis had plenty of it. This was perfect for when Faye needed support, as Alexis would always give her a pep-talk. Friends and family noticed these differences, saying it was weird to know that they were friends. Faye didn’t think it was weird. It was always fun to spend time with Alexis and she loved knowing what life was like for her. She envied Alexis for things like that, as it kept her from enjoying things many times. Faye was always overthinking things and it made things like meeting new people or going new places stressful. That’s why she planned out trips and why she prepared herself for situations she would run into. Having Alexis with her to make her relax and go with it all, helped. Faye would keep Alexis from getting into awkward situations by making her realize what would happen if she just went with it without thinking. It worked out perfectly. Their differences in personality made their relationship special.

After dinner, they went back to the park. It was getting dark and it made the park look completely different. There were lights everywhere and Faye loved it. Taking the route they did before, they went on their walk and enjoyed every second of it. Alexis would retake photos and Faye would take notes again. This was a perfect daytrip for people who loved nature and Faye knew that she would visit this park again.

\---

Sitting in her office, Faye was viewing all the photos Alexis made on their trip. They had checked all of them at home and Alexis picked out a few photos she wanted to be put in the article. Faye was always okay with it, since she wanted to give Alexis a way to help her out with making interesting articles. And as a photographer, Alexis knew which photos would spark an interest in readers. First, Faye would start doing a little research. She looked up information on the restaurant they had dinner at in her notebook. Address, simplified menu and price range. She always put a picture of the restaurant in the article too. Faye looked up information on travelling to the park. Bus, car, bike. She knew that readers had different ways of travelling and wanted them to know what to expect in these situations. If she was writing an article on nature, she wanted to give her readers facts. After picking a few interesting flowers, trees and animals, she would look up information on them. If she found facts, she would put them in her article. Faye loved nature and it kept surprising her as she always discovered new things. She wanted her readers to get interested in nature too, and this was the perfect way to do that. She would visit the library to see if the facts checked out, since not every source on the internet was reliable. Faye would always credit books anyway. She wanted people to go to libraries and discover the interesting world of books.

Next, she would start writing her article. Taking her notebook and reading the notes she made, she picked a few things she wanted to highlight in the article. These highlights would have pictures to make readers notice them. There were plenty of pictures in the article to do that, but these photos would stand out. Every photo had a story, so Faye always wanted to give her readers a chance to view all of them. Alexis would post them on her photography blog and Faye would put a link to the blog in her article. This way, Alexis was getting all the credit she deserved for making these photos. The article itself would always take up a few pages, giving readers plenty to read. Since it was just a daytrip, she quickly finished writing it. Articles on longer trips would take a few days to write. Re-reading and editing it would have to wait. All there was left to do, was to visit the library to check the facts she found.

Walking into the library, Faye went on her way to the informative books section. Scanning the shelves, she found a few books on nature that looked interesting. Sitting down on a desk, she started flipping pages. Reading the facts in her notebook, she checked them in the books she picked out. As she finished checking all facts, she wrote down the information she needed on the books and put them back on the shelves. Next, she looked up information on her weekend trip she had in her notebook. She would go on this trip in a few days and needed to plan things. Tickets, check. Hotel, check. Places to go to, nope. Things to do, nope. She would check the books and travel guides she picked out on her last visit to the library again. The notes she made while checking them the first time, were just know what options at the travel agency she had to go with. This time, she would plan things and take notes to have information to put in her article while writing it. She started with checking the travel guides she had with her again. Checking her notebook, she flipped pages to find what she was looking for. Writing down extra information on things, she quickly finished checking them. Taking a little break, she returned the travel guides to the check-in desk. Next, she needed to check the books she had notes on. As she was lucky to find them while scanning the shelves, she returned to her desk.

Faye didn’t notice it at first. A package. Picking it up, she had a look at it. It was easy to figure out that it was a book. It was wrapped in paper. Nothing. No note, no sender. Looking at the package, Faye didn’t know what to think of it. Scanning the library, she hoped to find out who left it. She didn’t notice anything weird. Who would do this? And why? She had a lot of questions. As she put away the package, Faye started flipping pages in a book to get her mind off of it. She would figure out what to do with it later.

Looking at her, he smiled. He wanted to know what she would do. Read it? Throw it away? He would have to wait. And that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
